


Shared Space

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sleepy cuddles.





	

Millicent knows the only reason Ginger Pet allows her to sleep on the big bed in the dark time with him now is because he misses Black Pet. To begin with, it had been difficult to accept she’d been pushed out in favour of a furless thing, even if he was much bigger than her, but seeing how happy Black Pet made Ginger Pet had made up for it.

She still uses the big bed in the day, but there’s something reassuring about the vibrations from her oldest kitten. His night-time purrs are steady and calming, and she enjoys cuddling up with him.

Since My’A arrived, she’s had _someone_ to huddle against, though. This is the first night My’A’s been here, and Black Pet hasn’t. 

He’d looked forlornly at the door all evening, barely distracted by the offerings of toys and treats. Ginger Pet tried, but My’A missed his matching pet. 

The small, hairless one is in her special bed, and her breathing echoes with the sound-box-thingy. Millicent flicks her tail in contentment, and blinks slowly at Ginger Pet to reassure him. Black Pet often goes away, but he always comes back.

My’A eventually mews at the foot of the bed, and Ginger picks him up. The little cat wiggles, and then they all settle down together. Millicent’s eyes slowly drift to closed, when something on the edge of her hearing pricks her ears.

She looks over, and My’A yawns, showing his sharp, white teeth. Her head lowers, and she flicks her tail to indicate the door.

Of course, My’A digs his claws into the bedding, his flanks whickering in protest. She lifts her chin and flicks her ears, letting out a low _mrow,_ Again, he refuses. 

For the love of… it’s _her_ pet. Millicent swats at him, but then the door opens and Black Pet strides in.

My’A hurtles out of the bed and against Black Pet’s leg before Ginger’s even opened his eyes. Millicent digs her own claws in. She’s comfortable, and Black is just going to have to realise the bed is all of theirs if he comes in this late. She’s tired, and she wants to stay right here.

Fortunately, common sense prevails, for one night, at least.


End file.
